Cool story
by MadoHomu
Summary: um, this fic is getting very political and controversial. pls stop


Cool story

um, this fic is getting very political and controversial. pls stop

* * *

"Ba dump..."

"..."

"ba dump..."

"..."

"ba dump..."

"what the hell are you doing?" sayaka growled like edward cullen during his honeymoon with bella swan. "can you shut up."

"I'm making the sound of heartbeat you dumb hoe." Kyoko growled back like her father during the night of his honeymoon with her mama. "It's for the suspense."

so here is the context of the story. it all started after a witch hunt and the five girls decided to drop by a haunted house they found next door. Thinking that their life is not suffering enough as a magical girl, they decided to visit it. cool story, right? r&r pls.

"can you both shut up." Homura said, and flashed her torchlight over at the two lesbians.

"Yeah." mami joined in because she wanna be relevant to the conversation.

Madoka shed a tear. "Hey guys! please stop fighting!"

"We are feminist, madoka. it's hey girls." Mami said, just to be relevant to the society too.

Homura wants to kill mami but she decided that bloodlust is not the answer. she looked at madoka and flashed her.

"Why are you flashing me!" madoka yelped and covered her eyes with her hands, though she had space between her fingers to give that quick peek of yuri moment.

"opps sorry." homura buttoned up her bikini and flashed the torchlight at madoka instead. aha, the power of english. check yo grammer pls.

"wtf, can we get back to the story?" kyoko said.

"yeah ok." everyone echoed.

"wait." sayaka widened her eyes. "did you hear that?"

"hear what?" kyoko asked.

sayaka flashed her torchlight under her face, casting shadows of her double chin... "just now when we said 'yeah ok.', did you all heard... a guy's voice?"

everyone stared with their eyes at sayaka.

Homura blinked. Madoka gasped. Kyoko gulped. And mami laughed nervously, and she vibrated so much that her boobs jiggled , and Santa almost wanna hire her to be the choir girl for jingle bells!

"I didn't hear anything though..." madoka whispered.

"I think maybe you are too obsessed with kyosuke that you imagined it." homura said.

"are you kidding me?" sayaka glared and pointed her light at homura accusingly. "I will recognized kyosuke's voice even if he becomes a trans-woman."

"um, this fic is getting very political and controversial. pls stop." madoka squeaked.

"Anyway, can we move on? we are only in the living room of the haunted house and that's very pathetic." kyoko yawned, and flashed her torchlight at the door on the right. "let's go there. it looks like the kitchen."

they entered the kitchen

when they entered, kyoko sniffed. "Yum yum!"

homura sniffed also. "what is this smell?"

madoka gagged. "it's... it's... the smell of..."

"smell of steak!" kyoko said, and rubbed her hands, just like when prostitues see money.

"im a vegan... i can't... this is too cruel." madoka closed her eyes. Homura caught her before she fell on the ground.

"how much controversy topic can you fit in this damn fic, huh." sayaka scowled like the government when they realized they have to clean up the ocean.

mami sniffed. "why i cant smell anything?"

"your nose too small i think." homura said. "anyway, let's go to the other room. madoka need some fresh air"

"yeah ok." they all echoed.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" sayaka shouted and flashed her torch light around. "It's that unknown voice again!"

Kyoko gulped. "I... i think i heard that too. but it's not... a guy. it's just... like a gurgling sound, like the person is unable to speak cause he or she is choking from lack of oxygen."

homura narrowed her eyes. "wow kyoko. i tot you dropped out of school when you are five. how do you know what is oxygen."

sayaka flashed her torchlight on the redhair and snarled. "who are you! are you an imposter!"

"i'm not, you dumb shit!" kyoko said and flashed it back at sayak'a dumb blue hair. " if i am, why would i side with you and agree i heard the voice."

madoka suddenly rejuvaulete from the power of future-goddess. she shine her torchlight at kyoko, doubling the light on her. "the fact that you actually siding with sayaka in the first place... is suspicious."

homura scowled, and then flashed her torchlight at madoka's pimple-less face. "the madoka i know is a peace-lover. she will try to fix the problem and not start a war... who are you!"

Kyoko shine at homura. "You are the imposter! you, who loves madoka even though she has the flattest tits! and now you are rebeling her! you are the fake, you piece of shit!"

they keep shining their light at each other, and the room almost become a disco! haha

Mami suddenly cried.

"wah.. wah..." she said, for the sound effect. "why am i always outcasted?"

everyone froze.

that...

that was the unknown voice...

they all slowly shine their light at mami.

A third of her head is gone.

No eyes... thats why she has no flashlight.

no nose... so she cant smell steak.

just left with mouth, and gurgling blood spitting inside of her neck.

Now they all remembered.

the last witch they fought was charlotte.

charlotte ate mami's head.

they did not _go_ to a haunted house.

they are trying to get out.

everyone screamed.

* * *

a/n:

i wanted the unknown boice to be kyosuke is a stalker and whispering to the five girls. but nah. instead, happy halloween.  
cool story bro.

inspired by cashbanky cause she likes everyone die


End file.
